


Admit It (To Me)

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry boy™, Confessions, Kissing, M/M, we stan two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Billys had enough. This thing with Harrington where they deny their feelings. He's not going to put up with it anymore. So he tells Steve just that.With the prompt: “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”





	Admit It (To Me)

Billy was over it.

He was done with playing Harrington’s games, sneaking around with secret blow jobs and make out sessions. Done with trying to give Harrington looks to _let him know_ how he felt. Done with the whole thing.

He couldn’t do it to himself anymore.

Seeing Steve everyday, _wanting_ to see Steve everyday, he couldn’t help but stare and smile at anything the guy did. 

He was gone for him. 

And Steve was shy about it. Didn’t talk about the times where they would just hang out and kiss each other and just talk. Didn’t mention it and acted as though it didn’t make their relationship more intimate. More genuine than just being fuck buddies.

Billy was over it.

So that Friday after school, he stormed over to Harrington’s car after basketball practice, Steve already leaning against it. Waiting.

Billy bunched up the front of his shirt and jerked Harrington forward.

“This has gotta stop, pretty boy.” 

A mixture of emotions flew across Steve’s face. Confusion, fear, hope.

“What the fuck are you even talking about?” He shoved back Billy lightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to put some distance between them.

“I can’t go around acting like we don’t like each other and _don’t_ have fun talking and making out and playing with each other’s dicks. Not anymore.” Billy tightened his grip on Steve’s shirt. He could feel the tension curling in his stomach. “You acting like top shit and like we’re not a thing is really starting to piss me off, pretty boy.”

Steve blinked at him, stare blank like he wasn’t fully there for a second. Dumbfounded is what Billy would describe him as right now. “I thought we were just friends-”

“We’re not _just_ friends and you fucking know it. So when you pull your head outta your ass and finally register your feelings, Harrington, let me know.”

Billy shoved back Steve against his car and then left him there. There was too much going on in his head. He’d practically put his feelings on display, and probably fucked up whatever thing they’d had going. Like he always did, he fucked things up for himself.

But there was a certain ease of tension off his shoulders now. Because everything was out in the open now. 

And the ball was in Steve’s court now.

*

He’d stayed out at the quarry. Already dark with just the moon in the sky and Billy the only one there to see it all. He’d skipped out on going home. Fuck that when his mood was already dampened. 

He’d had calmed down from earlier. His emotions were no longer high-strung and on edge. He could breath now; in through his nose, out through his mouth.

The rumbling of a car startled him out of his peace. It was Steve. Who else owned the iconic BMW but him? 

Lifting himself up and away from where he leaned against the hood of the Camaro, he squinted at Steve through the dark.

The boy was disheveled to say the least. Hair sticking up everywhere and clothes rumpled. Steve tugged a hand through his hair and Billy stared, willing away the urge to walk over and tug at the brown locks himself.

“Hey.” Steve was walking over to him.

Billy nodded in acknowledgment. He couldn’t find his voice. For the first time, he couldn’t find it in him to pipe up and say something crude or lazy. So he just nodded. Steve, who’d stopped walking, was in front of him now. He had a nervous glint in his eyes, but something about the way he was balling up his fists told Billy he was either trying to say something, or trying to start a fight.

Billy honestly didn’t know which would be worse.

Steve picked at one of Billy’s curls, playing with it, not meeting his eyes.

“I thought about what you said.”

Billy quirked a brow. Steve let go of his curl and met his eyes. There was a fire in them, a determined shine. Billy missed the warmth of Steve’s hand near his body.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I realised I’ve been an idiot this whole time.” 

“Steve-”

“Let me finish. I-” Steve dragged both his hands through his hair, grasping for words. “I love you, Billy. I’m- I’m _in_ love with you. And you’re right, I didn’t- didn’t think about it, didn’t _want_ to because it meant that I was feeling again and with you- and I- I _love_ you.”

Billy was frozen. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe.   
He hadn’t expected this; not ever. A wave of relief washed over his whole body. His knees nearly buckled.

_Harrington was in love with him_.

Steve was still looking at him, face pinched with nerves. Before he could utter another word, Billy was grasping onto his polo’s collar and yanking him in for a kiss. 

It was desperate and passionate, and Billy never thought they could ever have had such an intense kiss without tongue, but here he was. Steve melted into him, arms weaving around his neck and hands tugging at his hair. Billy opened his mouth and traced Steves lips with his tongue, dancing against the other boys’ as he did the same. It was hot and heavy and fucking great if Billy was being honest.

Billy pulled away for a second, breathing against Steve’s lips. 

“I… I-” he pecked at Steve’s lips, once, twice. “Me too.”

Steve smiled so brightly when he pulled him in again.


End file.
